


Perihelion

by 3amepiphany



Series: Drabbles 'n Bits [1]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amepiphany/pseuds/3amepiphany
Summary: “Sorry,” she’d say gently, almost whispering. “Did I wake you?”





	Perihelion

**Author's Note:**

> http://billetdouxnondistribue.tumblr.com/post/155909714637/selfiestyx-she-was-warm-radiating-her-own-heat

She was warm, radiating her own heat, draped over him like a delicate shawl woven of starbeams. Soft, just like her visceral throat, her belly, her thighs; perfect for snuggling. She hummed quietly, but it seemed to emanate from deep within her form, outward, and it didn’t sound like it normally would have if she were sharing the bed with him in a normal manner. It echoed slightly.

It was all much different, too, than rustling around half-asleep and sitting up to find her bright blue eyes glowing at him in the dark, illuminating the patterns on the pillowcases intermittently as she blinked, slowly. “Sorry,” she’d say gently, almost whispering. “Did I wake you?” And he would shake his head and say no, no, she didn’t, she was a memory of all of the cities outside of all of his windows, nightlights that weren’t so much intrusive as they were familiar, calming even. And she would blink a little more, and the glow would dim a bit, and he would settle back down under the sheets to try to get some more sleep in, curled up against her and under her chin, before wake-up calls were made or spaceports were reached.

He wanted badly to feel around for hands to hold, places of her to fit into like a puzzle. But she was space itself, fluid and chimerical, and chaotic. And while it was her way of showing him she was relaxed and exuberant, he felt weightless within her when she was like this, and the helplessness that comes along with the feeling of being in open space kept creeping in on him more and more, wondering when she would cause him to implode upon himself in a mess of shattered, frozen crystals like most things lost adrift in the vacuum of space.

The stars he saw in her at night were a better show than if he were to draw back the viewport curtain, though, and he sighed, working his way back into contentment and sleep, wrapped up in her nebulous veil.


End file.
